Pour l'amour de la justice
by Rincevent
Summary: Avant toute guerre sainte, il convient de peser le pour et le contre, et de réfléchir aux raisons de choisir son camp.


**Titre** : Pour l'amour de la justice

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Un léger chatouillis. Elle aimait assez sentir les papillons se poser sur son visage. L'endroit était si calme, si apaisant. Elle ne le quittait qu'avec réticence, et le retrouvait avec un plaisir infini. Toujours. L'animal se déplaçait sur son nez, et elle s'efforça de contrôler sa respiration, afin de ne pas faire fuire l'animal, d'une part, et de réduire le risque d'éternuer, d'autre part. Entrouvrant un œil, elle put admirer un magnifique spécimen aux ailes iridescentes, mélange de bleu et vert avec un liseré rouge sur le bord inférieur des ailes. Superbe. L'insecte finit par s'envoler ailleurs. Que pouvait-on demander de mieux, à part être ici ?

\- Tu dors ?

Rouvrant un œil, elle aperçut la tête de son amie.

\- Non, je profite. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Non, je viens d'arriver.  
\- Tu ne t'installes pas dans l'herbe ?  
\- Je préfère rester assise sous le kiosque. Les insectes me piquent toujours un peu.  
\- Mmm, à chacun ses préférences.  
\- ... Oui mais je préfère quand on peut discuter en se regardant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'étira et se roula dans l'herbe comme un enfant.

\- Noooon ! Je suis tellement bien, làààà. Viens !

Le raclement d'une chaise qu'on déplaçait lui indiqua que ça ne serait pas le cas, ce qui la poussa à rouler sur le ventre et se redresser pour regarder sa visiteuse. Le moment fut bien choisi puisqu'un fruit atterrit entre les seins que le décolleté de sa robe laissait paraître.

\- Oh, vilaine !  
\- Pardon, ce n'était pas fait exprès. Mais au moins le fruit ne se gâtera pas.

Un sourire malicieux lui répondit, suivit du son d'un abricot mûr qu'on commençait à déguster. La visiteuse observa le jus du fruit couler le long de la gorge et sur la poitrine de son amie, secouant la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Si Zeus voyait ce que je vois, sa semence jaillirait si fort que le ciel compterait une nouvelle galaxie.  
\- Sans doute. Ça expliquerait pourquoi le ciel en est rempli, en tous cas. Et toi, ce que tu vois te plaît ?

De malicieux, le sourire de la femme allongée se fit un peu égrillard, ce qui fit légèrement pouffer la femme assise sur sa chaise.

\- J'aime regarder ce qui est beau. Tu es plus belle que moi, donc j'aime bien aussi te regarder.  
\- Et toucher ? Cela te plairait-il ?

Un silence suivit, suggérant qu'on envisageait la chose. Son expression ne changea pas mais ses yeux pétillèrent légèrement.

\- Nous verrons cela. Plus tard. Peut-être. Mais je suis sûre que tu trouverais sans difficulté meilleure compagnie pour ce genre de choses.  
\- Mmm. Peut-être. Rien n'est moins sûr.

Les deux femmes échangèrent des regards taquins et moqueurs, mais laissant deviner que les sous-entendus n'étaient peut-être pas complètement factices. Une fois l'abricot terminé, celle qui se prélassait dans l'herbe s'essuya du revers de la main et consentit à venir s'asseoir à côté de son amie, frôlant la jambe de celle-ci, sans doute par mégarde. Les regards se firent plus sérieux, et celle qui avait apporté le fruit soupira.

\- Alors ça va donc recommencer ?  
\- Comme toujours.  
\- N'es-tu donc pas fatiguée de tout ceci ?  
\- Qui ne le serait ?  
\- ... As-tu envisagé de ne pas y aller ?  
\- C'est impensable. Et inacceptable pour moi.  
\- Cela va être dangereux.  
\- Ça l'est, habituellement. Même si je ne risque rien. Ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Je m'en fais toujours.  
\- Il n'y a aucune raison.  
\- Ce n'est pas... Tu es la déesse de la victoire, tu es l'immortelle Niké, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es invulnérable ! Héphaïstos est tout aussi immortel que toi, et pourtant il est infirme. Les Titans l'étaient, et pourtant ils ont fini au fond du Tartare.

Niké l'insouciante se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui irrita son amie, qui ne le montra pas.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise. J'ai choisi de la suivre. Et parce que je la suivrai, elle triomphera. C'est imparable.  
\- Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas un de ses rivaux ?  
\- Serais-tu jalouse, Diké ?

D'un roulement des yeux, la déesse de la justice manifesta le profond dédain que cette idée inspirait. Elle n'était pas jalouse, juste agacée de voir Niké prendre systématiquement le parti d'Athéna.

\- Ça ne te ressemblerait pas.  
\- Je suis la justice, je ne me laisse pas guider par mes sentiments.

Appuyée sur une table basse, Niké la regarda, pensive, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Est-ce donc pour ça qu'on dit que la justice est aveugle ?

Diké ne répondit pas, se renfrognant un peu. Niké sentit qu'elle avait encore dit quelque chose d'inutile.

\- Excuse-moi, je voulais juste te taquiner.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Non, mais je t'ai fait de la peine. Pour te répondre, je suis Athéna parce que j'aime encourager ceux qui n'ont aucune chance de gagner. Et sans Athéna les humains n'auraient jamais pu survivre jusqu'à nos jours. Et puis je le fais aussi parce que j'aime les défis. Les deux raisons sont liées, de toute façon.  
\- C'est ironique, de la part d'une fille de Titans.  
\- Et alors ! Titans, dieux, primordiaux... la seule différence c'est l'ancienneté et qui a pu se maintenir au pouvoir. Et j'avais, déjà, choisi de prendre le parti de celui qui semblait le plus faible. Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, ton père n'aurait pas vécu, et tu ne serais pas née. Tu es d'ailleurs toi-même fille de Titanide !

Les deux déesses regardèrent le vent agiter le champ de fleurs.

\- Viens avec moi.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ? N'est-il pas juste d'aider les humains ?  
\- Il est juste d'aider les humains. Mais parce qu'il est juste d'empêcher le fort d'écraser le faible. Pas parce que ce sont des humains. Je ne les aime pas.  
\- T'ont-ils causé du tort ?  
\- Non. Mais ils sont violents, querelleurs, destructeurs et menteurs.  
\- Si différents des divinités, c'est vrai.

Diké afficha une moue boudeuse.

\- Ils sont en train de détruire le monde que nous leur avions laissé.  
\- C'est vrai. Et la titanomachie a fait bien pire.  
\- Tu prends toujours leur défense.  
\- C'est vrai aussi. Tant qu'ils resteront faibles. Et pourtant personne ne critique mon choix.

Les poings de Diké se serrèrent sur sa tunique. Voilà un trait de caractère qu'elle détestait chez elle. L'arrogance et la certitude d'être dans son bon droit parce qu'elle l'avait décidé. C'était tellement facile quand on était la Victoire ! Quels que soient ses choix, ils finissaient forcément par être les bons. Elle était auréolée de gloire et de lumière. Au propre comme au figuré. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle tous, mortels ou immortels, recherchaient son soutien et la courtisaient sans cesse. La Justice, quant à elle... beaucoup trop de monde l'ignorait simplement. On la considérait ennuyeuse, et même impitoyable. Parce qu'on ne retenait d'elle que les souffrances de ceux dont la cause ne l'avait pas suffisamment convaincue. Elle était terne, ce qui expliquait pourquoi on préférait l'éviter ou se passer de ses services. Ah, pas d'ailes, de couronnes de lauriers ou de lyre pour la Justice. Non, ça c'était réservé à la Victoire ! Pourtant elle encourageait la vertu, mais ça n'était pas aussi excitant que de choisir un perdant tout désigné pour en faire une gloriole chérie de l'Olympe. Combien avaient fini divinisés ou placés parmis les étoiles alors qu'ils ne le méritaient pas forcément ? Non, là où le soutien de Niké était attendu avec angoisse et obtenu avec exaltation, celui de Diké était considéré comme un dû et son absence comme une trahison ou une injustice. Un comble !

\- Et si on s'en prend à toi ?  
\- Je ne risque rien. La forme que je prends aux côtés d'Athéna peux être détruite, mais mon être est et restera invaincu. Je lui laisse les blessures et les cicatrices, ainsi que les séparations douloureuses. À elle d'assumer ses choix, après tout.

Niké regarda son amie, et vit qu'elle était chagrinée par son départ à venir. En vérité, il y a belle lurette qu'elle avait décidé que si Diké considérait un jour que les mortels ne méritaient pas son soutien alors ils n'auraient pas non plus celui de la Victoire. Elle appréciait, depuis toujours, la rectitude morale de Diké, qui n'hésitait pas à contredire les puissants si elle estimait qu'ils allaient trop loin. Malheureusement pour elle, son opinion avait bien peu de crédit aux yeux des habitants de l'Olympe. Tout au plus consentait-on à lui laisser le droit d'arbitrer les conflits entre mortels, tous étant de toute façon persuadés que c'était vain. Oui, Diké était souvent une perdante, et c'est pour cela que Niké s'arrangeait pour soutenir le même camp qu'elle, même si ce n'était pas toujours possible. Car Niké aimait changer un perdant en gagnant. Et puis... elle était son ancre sur l'Olympe, celle qui la ramenait à la raison. Celle au côté de qui elle passait presque tout son temps. La lumière et la gloire divine, elle en voyait tous les jours, à en être aveuglée et rendue sourde. Au départ la sobriété de Diké lui était simplement rafraîchissante. Maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle lui devenait presque indispensable. Comme le silence reposant qui suivait le fracas assourdissant d'une bataille. Elle n'envisageait même plus de s'en passer.

Le papillon de tout à l'heure se posa sur le bras de Diké, plongée dans des pensées que Niké devinait sombres. Niké tendit le bras pour que l'insecte se pose sur son doigt et y parvint sans l'effrayer. Sans le faire exprès, ou en tous cas pas consciemment, elle frôla le bras de son amie, et se surprit à en apprécier la douceur. Un étrange frisson la parcourut. Oui, les dieux trouvaient Diké terne et sans saveur. Mais quand on la connaissait mieux, on ne pouvait que constater qu'elle avait toute sa place sur l'Olympe. C'était une beauté discrète mais réelle. Niké admirait son port altier, et jalousait presque sa dignité naturelle. Sans être un garçon manqué comme d'autres divinités, Niké passait pour une boule d'énergie ne tenant pas en place. Et elle savait que les divinités plus matures, ou les moins patientes, la trouvaient trop exubérante. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient courtisées pour leurs charmes, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de leur proximité avec Zeus dont tous craignaient les jalousies.

\- Diké, est-ce que...  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé ? Immortel ou non.

Diké fut surprise et se sentit mal à l'aise, répondant par la négative en secouant la tête.

\- Qui pourrait m'aimer ? Je suis quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à punir mes proches, cela suffit à dissuader. Et je n'ai de toute façon pas ton succès.  
\- Moi j'ai du succès ?  
\- Tous les dieux te regardent dès que tu pointes le bout de ton nez. J'imagine que tu as eu pleins d'histoires avec pleins de héros.  
\- Non. Ils étaient tous de vraies brutes, même si beaucoup avaient un bon fond. Et puis j'ai pu observer comment ils traitaient les mortelles. Je ne souffrirai pas pareil traitement.  
\- Oh. Je pensais qu'avec Hermès tu avais...  
\- Non plus. La plupart des dieux et des héros ne me tournent autour que parce qu'ils espèrent en tirer quelque chose, ou même pour se faire bien voir de Zeus. Et puis... je ne suis pas intéressée par les dieux. Ils ont déjà gloire et pouvoir. Donc peu d'égards pour moi, sauf en des moments très difficiles. Il n'y a que toi qui t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi.

La déesse de la justice ne sut quoi répondre et soupira légèrement.

\- En fait, j'aimerai bien être un peu plus comme toi.  
\- Quoi ? Comment cela ?  
\- Être quelqu'un de digne et de majestueux, à qui on puisse faire confiance. Les humains que tu n'aimes pas louent ton nom et ce qu'il représente, tu sais ?  
\- Je n'ai rien de digne. Je suis à peine plus respectée qu'un _daemon_ sans nom.  
\- Tu devrais te manifester plus souvent, les mortels te respecteraient. Et puis, certains tomberaient certainement amoureux de toi.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me vénèrent, je veux simplement qu'ils apprennent à être justes. Et ça m'étonnerait que je puisse plaire à qui que ce soit.

Niké ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa. Il se dégageait de son amie une aura de douceur et de quiétude dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience. Et ses traits étaient tout aussi fins et plaisants que ceux des autres déesses. Les dieux, Zeus en premier, aimaient se moquer de Diké car elle était moins pourvue en poitrine que d'autres. Ils se plaisaient même à dire que la Justice n'était pas recherchée pour son opulence et sa générosité. Imbéciles sans finesse. Le soleil éclairait une partie de son visage, illuminant ses cheveux qui retombaient en boucle sur ses tempes. Si elle avait été un mâle, Niké aurait pu être intéressée, pensa-t-elle. Se laissant aller à la rêverie, Niké admira la peau qu'elle imaginait douce comme un après-midi à la fin de l'été, les cheveux soyeux comme la plus douce des brise, la bouche plus savoureuse que le nectar divin. Le regard de Niké suivit le parcours des rayons de soleil et se rendit compte que Diké avait plus à offrir que ce que les dieux ne pensaient. Était-ce doux, était-ce ferme ? Cela tenait-il dans une main ? Niké se reprit immédiatement, désarçonnée par ses propres pensées. Diké tourna la tête vers elle, l'air grave.

\- T'es-tu déjà demandée ce que tu ferais si nous devions soutenir des camps différents ?  
\- Pardon ? C'est déjà arrivé.  
\- Non, je veux dire quand tu es là-bas.  
\- Tu veux dire une situation où Athéna et ses chevaliers seraient injustes ?  
\- Je peux imaginer bien des situations où des chevaliers devraient choisir entre défendre l'humanité et servir la justice. Par exemple, s'ils devaient choisir entre rendre la liberté aux fidèles des Titans en leur abandonnant des terres ou les repousser dans le Tartare pour protéger les mortels.  
\- C'est un peu trop tirer sur la corde, là. Même moi je ne saurais pas qui choisir, je pense. Et puis... la justice autant que la victoire sont des notions artificielles. Zeus estime qu'il est juste que tous se soumettent à sa loi, mais est-elle elle-même juste ? Je l'ai suffisamment vu te crier dessus pour savoir que non. Et il en va de même pour la victoire. Pyrrhus en est un bon exemple. Être victorieux après avoir tout perdu est-il réellement une bonne chose ?  
\- Et pourtant tu continues à intervenir.  
\- Oui, j'aime ça. Je trouve que ça ramène un certain équilibre.  
\- ... Poséidon craint qu'ils ne se mettent un jour à extraire l'huile de pierre des sous-sols, comme ils le font pour le charbon. Ce sont des vestiges extrêmement nocifs.  
\- Eh bien il ne fallait pas les y laisser, alors ! Écoute, ils ne sont pas parfaits, mais nous non plus, quoi qu'on en dise.  
\- J'ai parfois hésité à me ranger derrière Poséidon ou Hadès, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus cautionner l'extermination de millions d'êtres vivants juste parce qu'ils agissent mal. Cependant, si un jour j'estime que les mortels risquent de causer la même chose par leurs seules actions, alors je n'aurais pas le choix.  
\- Si tu le dis. Mais même si je devais choisir un autre camp que le tien, nous resterions toujours proches. Et puis, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu utilises l'armure de la Balance pour faire connaitre ton opinion au Sanctuaire.  
\- Je ne fais qu'indiquer les éventuels déséquilibres. Je n'influence personne.  
\- ... Ha ha ha ! Tu n'influences personne mais tous savent que si la Balance n'est plus équilibrée c'est que la justice et les intérêts des mortels ne sont plus alignés.  
\- Je n'influence personne !

Riant aux éclats, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement son amie, Niké posa sa main sur la sienne en guise d'excuse. Son rire finit par s'éteindre, en même temps que l'air courroucé de Diké disparaissait, mais elle ne bougea pas sa main. Les deux déesses, silencieuses, ne faisaient pas le moindre mouvement, mais s'échangeaient des regards tout en observant de plus en plus leurs mains jointes. Chacune se sentait désormais la bouche sèche et craignait de briser la quiétude du moment. Le papillon revint se poser sur le bout des doigts de Diké avant qu'elle saisisse le pouce de son amie. Aucune des deux ne faisait mine de vouloir lâcher la main de l'autre et semblait vouloir prendre la parole sans oser le faire. Diké prit subitement une inspiration et se lança.

\- Je voulais te dire, avant que tu...  
\- Niké ! Te voilà !

Les deux déesses sursautèrent. Athéna, déesse de la guerre, s'approchait d'elles. La main de Niké quitta doucement mais sûrement celle de Diké dont le visage se ferma.

\- Bonjour, Diké, comment te portes-tu ?  
\- ... Fort bien, ma demi-sœur. Il paraît donc que tu vas encore partir en guerre chez les mortels ? Ne puis-je donc garder ma seule amie auprès de moi ?  
\- Tu le peux. Le choix de m'accompagner ou non lui revient entièrement et je ne la force pas.  
\- Mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle ira.  
\- N'aie crainte, tu la retrouveras. Car ce n'est pas elle que mes ennemis combattront, seulement moi.  
\- Le savoir n'apaisera hélas pas ma solitude, ma demi-sœur.  
\- Je le comprend et en suis désolée pour toi. Niké, nous avons par trop attendu, es-tu prête ? Avez-vous encore des choses à vous dire ?

Niké se tourna vers son amie, qui n'avait pas terminé sa phrase mais ne semblait plus vouloir dire quoi que ce soit.

\- ... Non, Athéna. Allons-y. Diké je... à bientôt.

Diké releva la tête pour voir son amie quitter les champs Élysées dans une grande lumière. Mais Athéna n'étais pas encore partie, elle. Diké s'efforça de masquer sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Athéna, tu vas partir en retard. À quoi bon m'enlever la seule personne qui me réchauffe le cœur si c'est pour rester inutilement devant moi ? Serait-ce pour mieux me faire sentir son absence ?

La déesse de la guerre la regarda en silence, puis s'approcha de sa parente qui ne l'aimait guère et la prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de celle-ci.

\- Diké, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimée mais...  
\- Je n'ai jamais pu obtenir autant d'attention que toi de la part de Zeus. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi, la fille raisonnable et réfléchie, qu'on relègue au second plan et toi qu'on considère comme une divinité majeure alors que tu ne fais que semer le chaos ? Tout ça pour ces formes de vie qui ne font que nous imiter pathétiquement.  
\- ... Depuis l'ère mythologique je me réincarne parmi les mortels, afin de les aider à résister aux assauts de dieux qui les éradiqueraient sans le moindre problème ni la moindre hésitation. Je comprend ce que tu ressens.  
\- Comment le pourrais-tu ?  
\- Parce que depuis tout ce temps, je grandis au milieu de gens que je considère comme ma propre famille, auxquels je m'attache, et pour lesquels je ressens parfois des sentiments. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je me souvienne tout à coup qu'eux finiront par vieillir et mourir alors que moi non.  
\- Pourquoi me dire cela ?  
\- Parce que si je t'arrache momentanément ta très chère Niké, tu as malgré tout l'assurance de la revoir, quand moi je suis et resterai cantonnée à aimer des mortels dont les vies passent presque aussi vite que celles de ce papillon qui vole autour de nous. Tu auras la possibilité de la retrouver telle que tu la connais, telle que tu l'aimes, alors que moi je suis condamnée à aimer de fugaces étincelles de vie qui disparaissent définitivement. Ou peu s'en faut. Je sais que t'enlever la douce Niké t'es cruel et douloureux, mais saches que le choix que j'ai fait l'est bien plus encore.

Athéna lâcha Diké puis se désincarna aussitôt, la laissant seule dans le petit kiosque où elle se rassit. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua sur la table le noyau d'abricot que Niké n'avait pas fait disparaître. Il y restait encore un peu de la chair du fruit. Diké songea à son amie, et prit ce qui restait du fruit qu'elle avait mangé avec délice. Sans rien dire, Diké pressa le noyau contre sa bouche et mangea ce qui restait de chair, son regard attristé balayant les étendues fleuries des champs Élysées. Là, Diké laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. La prochaine fois, dès qu'elle la reverrait, elle lui parlerait. Elle lui dirait tout au sujet de son ichor qui entrait en ébullition dès que Niké était à ses côtés, comme lorsqu'elle avait senti son regard la parcourir comme si elle était un fruit appétissant à souhait. Et, peut-être, la Victoire et la Justice iraient main dans la main, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Peut-être aurait-elle de nouveau l'occasion de laisser Niké lui caresser le bras ?


End file.
